Our happy ending
by DamonXSalvatore
Summary: Happy, one-shot. No plot. AZURESHIPPING; I've never tried this pairing before so give me a chance OK. Pointless fanfic.


**Hey everyone, this little fic is going to be a one-shot. **

**If you do read any of my other stories then don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them (: and if you haven't read them, then please do check them out (: **

**Ok, so this one-shot is going to be a very happy fanfic there's no actual plot; I'm just feeling depressed today and wanted to write a happy fic to try and make me happy. **

**Pairing: Anzu/Seto (I've never done this couple before, wish me luck guys :S)**

**Rated T, just to be safe (; **

**DISCLAIMER: I've finally accepted the fact that I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will :'( Boohoo**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

The brunette haired goddess opened her sparkling azure eyes to meet with another much deeper shade of azure orbs.

She smiled sleepily as he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, the brown haired young man kissed her forehead affectionately.

"Good morning, Miss soon-to be Anzu Kaiba," He greeted, grinning at his fiancé.

Seto Kaiba stared into her joyous oceanic orbs; she was so beautiful when she was happy. He didn't ever want to see a single tear drop down her face, only happy tears when they get married.

Anzu stroked his bare chest lovingly; she loved how smooth it was but yet so hard and firm.

She never wanted to leave this bed, she just wanted to stay in his arms forever but Anzu knew he had to get up for work soon.

Just as the thought crossed her mind she felt Seto start to get up, she groaned out loud so that it was apparent that she wasn't happy.

Seto sighed and pulled her onto his lap as he sat up in bed, He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Do you have to go?" she moaned into his chest where her head was buried.

"Yes, I have to work. But look on the bright side, next week you get to spend a whole three weeks with me." He said, trying to make her happy again. It seemed to work because she lifted her head from his chest to look him in the eyes again.

"You promise me?" She asked.

"I promise" he smiled, stroking her soft cheek then bringing her head towards his and covering her lips with his, kissing her softly but passionately. Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, while Seto wrapped his arms around her waist.

Anzu broke free, she smiled.

"You're going to be late if we carry on," she said, grinning.

"Maybe I want to be late," he smirked, crawling on top of her as she lay down on the bed. She moaned as Seto kissed down the side of her neck to her shoulders where he proceeded to kiss down to her perfect breasts.

Anzu abruptly got up when she heard a familiar baby cry, Seto groaned. 'This always happens' But he smiled none the less because that was their beautiful baby crying out to her mother; Anzu.

Yes, Anzu and Seto had a baby girl together which both of them were very proud of especially Seto, he never thought he'd ever be capable of helping to create such an innocent and perfect baby, but it happened.

Seto now felt complete, He had a gorgeous fiancé that he loved dearly, the cutest baby girl that he swore he'd spend so much time with, An amazing little brother that's wasn't so little anymore; Mokuba was now 17 years old. And Seto even managed to become friends with Anzu's little friendship gang, in fact he was even Bestfriends with Joey Wheeler now. What were the odds of that?

He followed Anzu into another room; it had everything you'd expect to find in a baby's room.

Seto watched Anzu with a smile as she tried to calm Amelia down by rocking her in her arms. Eventually all you could hear was Amelia's soft sniffs, then Anzu turned around to see Seto standing there watching her which startled her a bit although she was used to it by now.

She kissed their daughter then lay her down as the baby slept in peace again, Anzu smiled.

She turned around to see Seto was gone, she sighed.

He always did that, for some reason he just liked to watch her but as soon as she would turn to look at him he would just vanish.

Anzu crawled back into bed, feeling alone again. She heard Seto came out of the shower; she turned to see that he was clad in only a towel draped around his waist, His muscles on full view.

Seto pulled on some tight boxers, his usual business suit. He looked around trying to find his tie in a rush. Anzu spotted it on the opposite side of the room; she slid out of bed and grabbed it.

Anzu tapped Seto's shoulder; He turned around as she held the tie up for him to see. He let out a relieved sigh, that was his lucky tie and he had a very important meeting.

He reached out to get it but she pulled it away, grinning. Seto shook his head and grabbed it again as she stepped away from him.

"Anzu… Stop playing games, I'm already late…" He groaned as he chased her around the room. She giggled as she fell on the bed, him on top of her.

Seto stared into her sparkling orbs again; he then looked at his tie in her hand.

"Please?" he asked.

Anzu smiled, nodding her head.

"But I want to do your tie today," she requested, grinning.

Seto rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway.

Anzu slid the long tie under his collar and began to do his tie, each time brushing her fingers against his neck, she had no idea what she was doing to him.

She was finally done and she gave him one of her breath taking smiles.

"Done!" she announced.

"Thanks," he muttered. He kissed her lips quickly and grabbed his brief case.

Anzu watched him go and then watched as he got in his Limo outside. She watched from the window until his limo disappeared down the road.

Anzu felt sad again, she then walked into Amelia's Room and picked the baby up as it was awake.

"You ready for Mommy to feed you now, darling" she cooed at the baby, as its wide blue eyes stared at her, the shape of her eyes were like Anzu's but the colour was like Seto's.

Amelia was the greatest gift Seto had ever given her, it topped all the expensive gifts he had ever given her because this gift would be with her forever and when Anzu felt alone then Amelia would make her feel like Seto was right here. But Anzu loved both of them equally; they were her only family left.

Anzu's parents had died in a tragic car accident when Anzu was fifteen and since then she had felt cold and alone, a part of her would always hold a special place for her parents in her heart but for right now Seto and Amelia were her new family, her own family.

If Anzu's parents were still alive then they would be proud of what she became, as Seto always told her when she was reminded of her parents.

Anzu and Seto were now twenty-two years old, they met when they were eleven but they began coming closer when Anzu was eighteen and soon eventually fell in love and got together, but of course after all the drama.

Anzu saw something red on the table in their room; she held Amelia tight and curiously walked to the table.

She picked up a single red rose, oh how she loved red roses. She inhaled its amazing scent and closed her eyes savouring the smell.

There was a small red card on the table, she picked it up and read it out loud.

_Anzu,_

_I'm sorry I always leave you alone because of business, but I am a business man. Don't feel as though it matters more though, Anzu you are more important to me than anything and I just wanted to let you know that I'll be gone for three days but after I get back we'll be spending those three whole weeks together like I promised ;) _

_I love you, Anzu. Don't forget it. _

_Love from, Seto Kaiba. Xxx_

Anzu had tears in her eyes after reading that, Happy tears.

She shook her head and called him.

"Hello," Seto answered.

"Seto…" Anzu said. She couldn't find any words to say.

"Anzu? Is everything ok? Why are you crying?" Seto asked, sounding clearly concerned.

"I read your letter," she cried out.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find myself to tell you personally that I'd be leaving you again," he said sadly, sighing over the phone.

"Seto, Its ok I don't mind. I just called to say, I love you too," she whispered into the phone. There was a long pause and Anzu actually thought he'd hung up.

"I love you more, I know I've only said that once through the whole two years that we've been together," he said sadly.

"I know, Seto. And honestly, it's ok," She said happily.

"I'll hang up now, Bye Seto Love you" she said and hung up.

"Love you too," he said to the dead line. He smiled and carried on with his work.

Anzu smiled as she played with Amelia, who was giggling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, that's it. DONE. **

**That wasn't too bad was it? **

**Let me know what you think in the review; tell me if I suck at Azureshipping or not LOL. **

**R/R!**

**BYE! **


End file.
